


Play Hard, Work Hard

by FireMane15



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Laughter During Sex, No one makes Dick laugh like Kory, One Shot, Set sometime in the future, They have fun, but not too far in the future, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireMane15/pseuds/FireMane15
Summary: Kory lets out a loud laugh at that. Dick joins her. And their laughter fills the room.Once their laughter stops, he looks down at her.Fuck, she makes him so so happy./Kory makes Dick happy. Dick makes Kory a commitment.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Play Hard, Work Hard

Kory’s moans get increasingly louder, come increasingly faster. Dick is unrelenting. Lapping her up, sucking her clit into his mouth.

She lets out a cry as she comes, and Dick looks up at her. Memorized. Full of pride.

When she comes down, giddy laughter escapes her. Her forearm comes up to rest on her forehead.

Dick leaves his place between her thighs to come up to meet her. He looks down at her, smiling at her elation.

“Was that good?” he asks her.

“Do you really need to ask?”

He drops a light kiss on her lips.

“I like to hear you say it,” Dick murmurs.

Kory laughs.

“You, Dick Grayson, are greatest pussy eater in the entire world. Nay, the entire universe. The greatest pussy eater that’s ever lived. A total sex god. When you die, statues will be erected of your likeness to honor your sexual prowess. Your name will go in the history books. Your tombstone will read ‘Here lies Dick Grayson, no one will ever do it like he did. You -,” Kory proclaims, barely holding in laughter.

“See, everything you’re saying is true, but you’re saying it in a mocking way that implies it’s ridiculous, so...?” Dick says, interrupting her.

Dick gives her a look of mock confusion.

Kory lets out a loud laugh at that. Dick joins her. And their laughter fills the room.

Once their laughter stops, he looks down at her. 

Fuck, she makes him so so happy.

“I love you,” he tells her.

“And I love you,” she replies, before pulling his neck down to kiss him. 

Their lips move together for only a few moments before she flips him over, pinning him to the bed.

So fucking strong. So fucking hot.

She leaves a lingering kiss on his lips before she sits up, straddling him. She reaches over to the nightstand, grabs a condom. Opens it. Puts it on him.

She sinks down onto him.

Fuck.

His eyes roll back into his head. She feels so fucking good.

He thrusts up into her, and she pants softly.

Suddenly, her pants turn into these loud exaggerated cries.

His eyes snap to her.

He has an encyclopedic knowledge of the sounds she makes. He’s never heard that one before.

When he looks at her, she has a teasing smile on her lips.

“Oh, Dick. You’re so good. So good. The best I ever had,” Kory cries in a fake high voice, as she moves her hips.

Dick can’t help but laugh. And she joins him.

But their laughter turns to real moans when she leans forward, hands on his chest, changing the angle of him inside of her.

She soon starts again.

“You’re the greatest in the entire world. Oh! You’ve ruined me, Dick. Ruined me for anyone else. You’re just too good! You’re abilities have no bounds!” she cries in that same voice.

He shakes his head at her teasing, a smile on his face.

She smirks down at him.

“Is that what you like? Is that what you want to hear?

“I’d like it more if it sounded like you meant it.”

She laughs at that. 

He takes one of his hands off her hips, and slides it down her body, finding her clit and rubbing.

She gasps. A real one.

“Don’t stop,” she whines.

He smirks up at her. A real reaction.

He honors her request, and keeps his finger on her clit.

She whines and moans. Real whines. Real moans.

She digs her nails into his chest. He groans.

His thrusts speed up, and he can tell he’s getting close.

He rubs her clit faster, determined to make her come before he does.

She does.

And god, she’s so fucking beautiful when she comes.

He follows soon after.

She collapses to the side of him, laughing. He laughs too, planting kisses into her hair.

And he looks at her. Her beautiful, bouncy red girls. Her kind eyes. Her wide, bright smile.

Fuck, she makes him so happy.

“I don’t think i’ve ever been this happy before. No, I know i’ve never been this happy before,” he tells her.

He doesn’t just mean this moment. Although, he’s really fucking happy right now. No, he means with her. Being with her, It’s like he has been shown a whole other world he never knew existed.

He knows she understands his meaning. As she often does.

“Me neither,” she tells him.

He loves her so fucking much.

“I want this to work out,” he blurts out. “And I’m willing to do whatever it takes to make sure it does.”

Kory looks alarmed.

“You don’t think it’s working?

“No! No, I do! It’s just... my track record of relationships is kind of a disaster. And I...I want...I want us to make it.”

“You worry that we won’t?” she asks, genuinely curious.

“No. I mean, yes, sometimes. But not because of you. And not because I don’t love you enough. I do. But...I think two people can love each other, and still not be able to make it work, even when they love each other as much as I love you.”

Kory takes that in.

“I don’t know if love is enough. Relationships take work,. And I just want you to know that i’m willing to, that I _want_ to put the work in, whatever it takes. I’m here. I’m committed to you, I’m committed to us, and to making it work,” he says passionately.

Kory looks at him, her eyes starting to get misty.

“When things get hard, or intense, or overwhelming, I’m not gonna run. I’m gonna stay. With you. Working through it. Together.”

“Yeah?” she asks, her voice a little hoarse.

He takes her hand between both of his, and pulls it to his lips, placing a light kiss on her knuckles, before resting their intertwined hands on his chest. He looks her right in the eye, so she can see the honesty of his words, so she can see how much he means them. So she can see his soul that he’s baring to her.

“Yeah. I want this. I want this more than I’ve ever wanted anything. And I’m going to put in the effort to keep it, to make it last.”

He takes a breath, can feel himself getting choked up.

“I just wanted you to know that.”

A few tears fall from her eyes. “That is the most romantic thing you, or anyone, has ever said to me.”

She pushes herself up on her elbows and leans down to kiss him. When she pulls back, he cups her face in his hands, and brushes her tears away.

“I do too,” she tells him softly. “I want to put the work in too.”

He smiles at her, before surging forward to kiss her.

He pours all the love he has for her into the kiss, and can feel her doing the same.

And Dick doesn’t just feel happy...

He feels optimistic.


End file.
